


You're more human than I am

by clear_booty



Category: DRAMAtical Murder
Genre: Angst, Canon Universe, First try at a fanfiction, Fluff, Is sadness a tag?, M/M, Sadness, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-24
Updated: 2014-08-26
Packaged: 2018-02-14 11:43:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2190423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clear_booty/pseuds/clear_booty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dmmd universe where after taking Aoba to Heibon, Clear breaks down and is found by Noiz, who determined to learn more about this machine, repairs him. With the threat of Toue mind controlling the island, they need to work together with Aoba and the others to stop Toue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey so I got bored and decided to try writing a fanfiction for my favourite dmmd pairing. Um, I'm sorry if this sucks, but I tried. Hope you enjoy!

                _So that was my master!_ Clear hopped to another rooftop, almost childishly excited, _Master is so cool!_ Although the android had heard very few words from his master and carried his unconscious body to a destination the blue haired man had muttered in his state of unconsciousness the robots circuits were positively buzzing with excitement.

                At least he assumed to be excitement until

**_-ERROR-_ **

                “Huh?” His vision glitched for a moment as the warning flashed in front of him, “What?”

**_-ERROR-_ **

**_-ERROR-_ **

**_-ERROR-_ **

                The word kept flickering across his vision. A high pitched keening noise faintly registered in his ears. The android’s vision began to fill with error messages.

**_-ERROR-_ **

**_-ERROR-_ **

**_-ERROR- -ERROR-_ **

**_-ERROR- -ERROR- -ERROR- -ERROR –ERROR- -ERROR-_ **

                The messages increased, filling his vision. The high pitched noise grew louder and louder, until Clear was overwhelmed by the sound and the messages… and pain. He hadn’t noticed before but his head felt like it was being torn apart wire by wire.

**_-ERROR- -ERROR- -ERROR- -ERROR- -ERROR- -ERROR- -ERROR- -ERROR- -ERROR-_ **

                “H-elp.” He choked out, wishing that somehow, someone would be able to hear him. _Stop! Make it stop!_ Clear pressed his hands over his ears and clenched his eyes shut, hoping that it would stop the attack on his senses. _Stop it! Please please stop it! I can’t take much more of this! Stop!_

**_-ERROR- -ERROR- -ERROR- -ERROR- -ERROR- -ERROR- -ERROR- -ERROR- -ERROR-_ **

**_-ERROR- -ERROR- -ERROR- -ERROR- -ERROR- -ERROR- -ERROR- -ERROR- -ERROR-_ **

**_-ERROR- -ERROR- -ERROR- -ERROR- -ERROR- -ERROR- -ERROR- -ERROR- -ERROR-_ **

**_-ERROR- -ERROR- -ERROR- -ERROR- -ERROR- -ERROR- -ERROR- -ERROR- -ERROR-_ **

**_-ERROR- -ERROR- -ERROR- -ERROR- -ERROR- -ERROR- -ERROR- -ERROR- -ERROR-_ **

Eyes shut tightly, hands clasped over his ears, the robot began stumbling around. The pain was unbearable, the sound deafening, with his eyes shut tightly the error messages were all that was registered, pulsing in his vision.

**_-ERROR- -ERROR- -ERROR- -ERROR- -ERROR- -ERROR- -ERROR- -ERROR- -ERROR-_ **

**_-ERROR- -ERROR- -ERROR- -ERROR- -ERROR- -ERROR- -ERROR- -ERROR- -ERROR-_ **

**_-ERROR- -ERROR- -ERROR- -ERROR- -ERROR- -ERROR- -ERROR- -ERROR- -ERROR-_ **

**_-ERROR- -ERROR- -ERROR- -ERROR- -ERROR- -ERROR- -ERROR- -ERROR- -ERROR-_ **

**_-ERROR- -ERROR- -ERROR- -ERROR- -ERROR- -ERROR- -ERROR- -ERROR- -ERROR-_ **

**_-ERROR- -ERROR- -ERROR- -ERROR- -ERROR- -ERROR- -ERROR- -ERROR- -ERROR-_ **

“Pl-ease.” His words were almost silent, the pain overtaking his whole body. “Please s-stop.” Staggering around Clear took a step and his foot met air, rather than the tile of the roof. His balance disrupted, the white haired man lost his place on the rooftop.

There was a brief falling feeling, and then nothing.

 

Walking home from the Rhyme match, the last thing Noiz expected to find was an arm lying on the street, leading out from a sparsely traveled alleyway. He was very close to the Northern District so he didn’t expect to find anyone here.

On closer inspection, the arm lead to the body of a man. The body of a man surrounded by a pool of blood. Not wanting the trouble of involving himself in a potential homicide, Noiz quickly turned to flee the scene. The only thing that stopped him was a small cracking sound, like the sound of an electrical current jumping through the air.

Against his better judgment, the blond turned back around and approached the body. There was another crackling sound, accompanied by a small spark of light seemingly coming from the man’s neck. Crouching to get a better view, Noiz noticed that the man’s, or robot’s?, head was twisted at an impossible angel, with wires and metal framing broken and protruding through a tear in the machine’s skin.

_If it isn’t human, then what’s…_ Noiz dipped a finger in the “blood” pooled around the broken robot. The consistency wasn’t like that of blood. He brought the liquid to his nose and smelled it. _Nope, definitely not blood. Some kind of oil maybe?_

Resigning himself to pretending he was never here, the Rhymer stood in preparation to leave. Until a thought struck him: _What was something like that doing here?_ The android was clearly advanced technology, probably something that came out of Platinum Jail or maybe even the mainland. _But why is it here? Almost in an uninhabited area of Midorijima?_

Being an information broker, Noiz found himself wanting, needing to know the answer. Something like this was definitely bound to help him out in the future, and Noiz was determined to find out all that he could about, and from, the robot.  He would have to repair him though, that wouldn’t be too hard, Noiz knew his way around programming and mechanics, but before that, somehow make it into his apartment carrying what appears to be the bloody body of a man.

 

 

Somehow, he made it. His trip consisted of a lot of ducking into alleyways and taking unused passageways, but somehow he made it into his apartment without being seen.

Exhausted and frustrated from lugging the metal man around. Noiz dropped the man on his couch and stretched. _It’s getting late… I’ll just examine him closer tonight._

Returning to the body on his couch, Noiz looked him over. Aside from the damage to his neck, it didn’t look like he was broken anywhere else, but he couldn’t be sure. The android’s face was covered by a gas mask, and the rest of his body, even his hands, were concealed under clothes. This was a bit of a problem considering he needed to check the robots whole body.

The first thing Noiz removed was a yellow scarf wrapped around the machine’s neck, next was the gasmask. _He’s pretty cute,_ the thought invaded Noiz’s head before he could think anything else. The robot’s face looked like he was resting peacefully. He had a nice facial structure, fluffy white hair, and two moles by his bottom lip. _Definitely cute._

Removing his focus from the android’s face, Noiz removed the white coat and button up shirt the robot was wearing. There was no obvious damage, so he moved lower, removing the robot’s boots, pants, and (purely for the sake of being thorough) underwear. He didn’t find any damage, but was a little irked by what he found. _This fucking robot has a bigger dick than I do_.

A little uncomfortable with having the robot naked, and finding no additional damage, the blonde man redressed the android’s lower half, leaving him shirtless with a broken neck.

_It couldn’t have just broken like that. It looks like it fell from one of the roofs, but why?_ Determined to find out, he retrieve a couple cords and a laptop. He pulled out one of his rabbit cube allmates and plugged one side of the cord into it and the other into his laptop, then plugged the second cord into his allmate also.

Due to the damage on the machine’s neck, the skin flaked off a bit and exposed the metal structure beneath. He flipped the robot over, there was more skin lost on its upper back. Not totally sure why, Noiz picked at it a little bit, it really did feel like skin, and underneath was solid metal.

Looking closer, Noiz noticed a faint outline of what looked like a small rectangle on the android’s upper back. It was about the size of a deck of cards with a screw in each corner. After retrieving a screwdriver of the right size, he removed the panel and found what he was looking for, a plug port.

“Usagi.” He grabbed the nearest bunnybox to him, they were all around his house really.

“P!” The cube chirped in response.

“I’m going to plug you in here,” here gestured to the robot’s open port,” Scan the software for any abnormalities, base it off of allmate settings.” Noiz knew so little about that robot, so there was nothing really to base the scan off of, the closest to what the programming probably is were allmates. He inserted the cord into the robot.

“Scanning for abnormalities!” the small allmate announced. Data began to fill the screen of Noiz’s laptop as the bunny box searched, “Virus detected!”

“A virus?” he squinted at the data on the screen,” Show me.” A small string of coding became highlighted. _Hmph, now how could you get something like this?_ He looked at the robot, almost waiting for an answer.

 The virus was a nasty one, but it was rather common due to it being frequently contracted by allmates. It could bring all functionality of the machines to a halt in a matter of a few minutes.

“Remove it.”

“Removing the virus!” the usagimodoki began unencrypting the virus as window after window appeared on the laptop screen.

_So that’s what happened_. Piecing together the information, Noiz concluded that the virus must have begun taking affect while the android was on a roof, causing it to fall. _And by pure chance it managed to land right on its head, I’m surprised it’s still attached._

“Virus removed!”

“Look through again for anymore abnormalities.” _But how did it get that virus?_ An usagimodoki had contracted it once as Noiz was learning to create drive-bys, he had “challenged” a man who he guessed must have had a virus on his allmate already, or was trying to infect Noiz’s.

“No more abnormalities detected!” The allmate spoke up a moment later. Grunting in response, Noiz unplugged the robot, his allmate, and computer.

He spent a lot more time examining his discovery than he had intended, he noted as the clock now read 3:54 am.

“I’ll start repairing you tomorrow.” Noiz said to the robot, not expecting a response. _It’s almost fitting, he looks like he’s asleep._ Noiz tore his eyes from the android, and went to bed.


	3. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So Noiz manages to repair Clear, but instead of thanks, the robot flees?

Morning came, sooner than Noiz would have preferred. Sunlight shone through the curtains of his bedroom, forcing him awake sooner than he would have preferred.

After showering and dressing himself, Noiz entered his small kitchen, opting to skip breakfast for a cup of coffee. His apartment wasn’t anything extravagant. He had his bedroom, where he also had his computers and such, a bathroom, a kitchen and a living room with a couch and a TV. Walking into the living room, he nearly dropped this cup as the man on his couch startled him.

“Wh- Fuck?!” he practically jumped three feet in the air, momentarily forgetting the robot he acquired late yesterday. Calming his nerves, he approached the machine lying on his couch. He pushed the white hair off its forehead and tilted its head this way and that way, just looking at its face.

He returned to the kitchen to dump his coffee, preferring to get to work right away. It took a little while to gather all his tools, he never has anyone over so his things are very scattered around the apartment.

Returning to the android, he just looked at it a little more, totally lost on where to even start on repairing it. Looking into the wound, there was the ripped “skin” and inside were a bunch of metal rods running from the base of its skull to where the neck connects with the shoulders with little joints where each connects, probably so the robot could move its neck. Several of these were snapped with sharp bits of metal poking through the skin. In the center of this ring of rods, was a long hollow tube, he could see this now because it was broken, in the center were many wires connected the head to the rest of the body. The biggest problem was that when the rod broke, the metal cut through and severed most of the wires.              

Assuming the android had some kind of self-healing system, it would probably be able to fix the damages if he reconnected the wires, but if it did, wouldn’t it have already started to heal? All the wires weren’t severed, but it wasn’t running or repairing itself. _Maybe the system also broke during the fall?_

Deciding that repairing the wires would come last due to the fact that it might wake up and still have a screwed up neck, the inner tube came first. _I would like to repair it using its own metal, but I would need to remove it from the rest of the body, and I can’t do that._ As an alternative, Noiz bolted new sheets of metal over everywhere the metal was broken creating a repaired tube, though a little uneven.

Repairing the rods in a similar method, he kept a few out and removed on of the metal plates on the central column, in order to access the wires. The problem with that though was that they were nothing even close to anything Noiz would be able to get his hands on without costing large amounts of time and money. _Maybe I’ll just see what I can do with what I have._

It was rather problematic that the types that he had probably couldn’t support the amount of electricity he assumed would be running through the machine’s wires. The wires themselves were considerably impressive, they were small, but could support a lot of power.

_Well I guess this will have to do_ , cutting back the broken wires, he stripped them back a bit, along with his wires, and twisted them together. Finishing the crap job with some electrical tape, he reattached the rods and metal. Noiz stepped back to admire his work and see if anything changed. _I didn’t expect anything to happen anyway, maybe I’ll try again after getting better parts. I probably shouldn’t repair the skin now, I’ll need to get back in there._

A little disappointed, Noiz turned away from the android and walked back towards the kitchen, he was starting to get hungry. After grabbing some cold pizza from the fridge, he returned to the living room.

“AAAAAAGH!”

“AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!”

Startled out of his mind, Noiz jumped back a bit, away from the android that had also just jerked back and screamed. It was sitting up now, slowly stretching out all of it joints and rolling its neck. _So I guess it did work?_

“Um, what happened to me?” It asked, looking around with wide pink eyes,” Where am I? Who are you?” It fixed its questioning magenta gaze on Noiz.

“You broke, I repaired you. We’re at my apartment, I’m Noiz.” Composure regained, he carefully watched the robot, looking for any signs of hostility.

The android looked distressed, very distressed. He looked all around him, but not in Noiz’s eyes,” You fixed me… so I guess you know.” He abruptly stood up and bowed to Noiz,” Thank you Noiz-san, for fixing me!”

His eyes widened in what looked like fear as he looked down, near his feet was the gasmask that Noiz had found him wearing. Looking at himself and his lack of clothing, he quickly looked around, finding all of the articles that Noiz had removed.

_This is a little odd, what’s his problem?_ Noiz watched as the android scrambled to pick up his things, facing away from him. Unexpectedly, the machine then bolted for a window and threw it open.

“Hey! Where are you going?!” he shouted at the now-fleeing robot. Damn him if he gets away now.

“I’m sorry Noiz-san but I can’t be here! I’m sorry I made you look at me, I have to find Master!” With those words, the robot jumped. Noiz ran to the window, but it was already gone.

_What the fuck was that?! That didn’t even make any sense!_ More than a little frustrated, he plopped onto the couch where the android has previously been. _It’ll be back though_ , he was sure. Not for any reason other than he doubted that his shitty electrical tape repair job was going to hold up for long inside of an active android.

 

After fleeing for what he decided was long enough, Clear stopped atop some building. Taking a moment to redress himself, he could feel himself calm down as the familiar presence of the gasmask was back on his face.

Before putting on his scarf, he felt around his still-open wound. The skin was still torn up, and now that he couldn’t heal himself, it seemed like it would stay that way. Careful to cover it with the yellow cloth, Clear wrapped the scarf back around himself.

“I feel bad,” Clear spoke to no one,” Noiz-san repaired me and my face was out the whole time, he probably hates me now…” _Well that’s just as well, I’m probably never going to see him again._

Trying to cheer himself up, the white haired man hopped a little bit and then began moving again, this time in the direction he knew that Master was. _Now that everything is okay, I’m going to see Master again!_

Running towards his destination, Clear tried as hard as he could to put the strange man who had seen his face and repaired him anyways out of his mind. It was hard though, he really was the first person, aside from his grandfather he remembers interacting with.

_It doesn’t matter now, all the matters is Master_. Repeating this is him head until the man in green was far from his mind, Clear arrived on the rooftop of the building that he had arrived on the roof of the building that he had brought Master to the day before. It was a junk shop called Heibon.

Looking down, he saw the familiar blue hair of his Master, who appeared to be chasing away some children.  He learned further over the edge of the roof until…

“Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!” Crash. Luckily this time Clear had managed to land flat on his front and not injure himself.

“Whoooa?!” Aoba jumped back, startled by the sudden appearance of Clear.

“U-uuun…” he may not have broken this time, but falling from the sky does hurt, no matter how you land. Clear stood, and dusted himself off. “Ah, that surprised me,” Clear scratched the back of his head and looked around, then approached Aoba, “Master, I’m okay!”

“Huh?” Aoba looked even more confused than before, if possible.

“I hear Master’s voice and I came,” _A little later than I had intended but I’m here!_ Master did look really worried thought,” Is something wrong?”

“No, um… I think you’re mistaking me for someone else,” the blue haired man let out an awkward little laugh.

“Mistaking you for someone else?” Clear was a little bewildered. Of course he wouldn’t mistake his Master for anyone else!

Aoba gave another awkward laugh and backed up a step away from Clear, “I’m not anyone’s master.”

“No, Master is Master.”

“No, you’re wrong, I don’t even know you.” Aoba seemed to be getting a little alarmed. _But Master is Master._

“That’s not true! I’m Clear, the one who carried you here yesterday.” He responded. Master did seem a little different from before, but he knew Master and that this was Master.

“You carried me yesterday?” Well it did make sense that Aoba didn’t remember, he was unconscious. “Wait, were you the one who pulled me into Rhyme?”

“No, that was not me, but I thought that Master was Master and I carried you here.” The android paused for a moment,” I heard Master’s voice yesterday. Destruction and death.”

“…What?” shock registered on Aoba’s face,” Why do you know those words… Guh?!”

Clear grabbed hold of Aoba’s cheeks, stretching and pulling them. He really did seem different than the Master than he had carried back yesterday.

“Ow ow! Thah hurs!” he struggled to get out of the robot’s grasp.

“Master seems different from yesterday,” Clear ignored Aoba’s protests and continued pulling on his face,” It’s hard to explain what, but if I had to say something, I remember your face and voice being scruffier.” He kept turning Aoba’s head, trying to find what was different.

“Ih hurs, leggo!”

Translating Aoba’s speech, the larger man let go,” Okay!” As Aoba rubbed his now-red cheeks, Clear tilted his head and looked at him,” I’ll ask again, but you really are Master, right?”

“I already told you I’m not!” Aoba shouted back.

“I don’t think that’s the case,” he may be different, but he’s still Master. 

Aoba let out a little groan of frustration. “Hey!” Aoba swings a kick aimed at Clear’s butt.

“Ahh!” Clear jumped back and grabbed his butt, “Please Master… Stop it!” He was already broken, it would be best is Master didn’t try to break him anymore.

“Wha?”

The man sinks to the ground, harboring his hurt butt and feelings. “Please stop Master… I can’t… break any more than this.”

“Anyway, I’m not your master, I have work to do so I’m going to go back, bye.” Aoba began walking back towards the shop.

“What should I do?” he had met his Master, who then decided to beat him up a little, now what?

“Go home!” the blue haired man turned back and shouted.

“Understood!” Clear stood back up and began rummaging through his pockets until he pulls out a clear plastic umbrella.

“What are you going to do with that umbrella you pulled out?” a confused looking Aoba asked.

“Oh what do you mean?” he usually walked with his umbrella, was it strange?

“Um, that thing you’re holding, that’s an umbrella right?”

“Yes it is, what about it?” Master was being awfully weird.

“It’s not raining now or anything, why are you taking it out?”

“Rain…” the man thought for a moment,” Ah! It’s true that when water drops fall from the sky on rainy days, if you take an umbrella with you, you won’t get wet!” He gave a small bow,” I think I’ll try that next time, thank you very much!” He opened the umbrella “Well then, I’ll be going!”

After biding his Master farewell, Clear turned and walked away, towards home, where Master had told him to go. His first meeting with his master had gone so well, except for one problem…

He couldn’t move his right hand, he couldn’t even feel it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AAAAAAHHH I TRIED! Okay so since my plan for this is to kind of create my own little "noicle" route its gonna exactly match with the common route at certain points and at those times I'm gonna use the dialogue from the game to make it more idk "authentic"  
> also i want to thank tumblr user coffeeandinsanity for helping me figure out how the frick frack italics work


End file.
